


So I will always find you [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Declarations Of Love, Gift Giving, M/M, Protective Erik, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	So I will always find you [fanart]

This fanart comes from a discussion I had with the talented Paramecie (http://paramecie.tumblr.com/), we were talking about fanfictions in which Erik made special gift to Charles : bracelet to his wrists and sometimes his ankles.  
Thus, he can feel when Charles is away, he recognizes the metal on his skin, he even sometimes has the power to reheat it according to his emotions. It's incredibly romantic and sensual.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160816074522268694.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160816074522930802.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16081607452367037.jpg.html)


End file.
